Mystery Gift
by DESTIELDELENACLACE
Summary: Tamara is walking home on her birthday one night, when she is beaten up and saved by a heroic angel. She has been drawing weird symbols lately, and wants to know why.


**Hey guys! After finishing my CLACE fanfiction, I wanted to keep writing stories about my fandoms! If you like this story, please leave a review and check out my other fics! Thanks and please enjoy! All characters go to the creators of Supernatural, except for Tamara, who is my character. :)**

**Tamara:**

It's cold and windy as I walk past all of the restaurants and shops, lined up one right on top of the other. I glanced down at my black Tom's and stopped walking. It was birthday today, but I decided not to celebrate. For some odd reason, I felt warm tear drops on my cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, I continued to walk towards my apartment.

New York. What a crazy place I had chosen to live in. I had to walk home everyday due to the crowded streets and unavailable taxi cabs. I went out for a theater show and got a bite to eat. I hadn't chosen fancy attire, just some dark skinny jeans and a loose gray shirt.

I raised my hands up to my hair and pulled out the tight ponytail. Playing with the rubber band, I looked up to see where I was at. Apparently, I was too lost in thought, because I was completely lost. I sighed and turned into an alley, to get out of the crowd of people. I pulled out my phone and walked slowly.

1 missed call. I was about to listen to the voicemail, when someone grabbed me from behind, putting their hand over my mouth. I tried to break free, but the grip on me was tight.

I was pulled back, further into the dark, musty alley. I screamed, but it was muffled by the heavy hand over my lips. I struggled, but I was just held tighter. I was panicking when a voice in the darkness spoke.

"Give me your wallet! Now!" My blue backpack was ripped off my back and torn open. Books and papers rustled and fell out onto the damp ground. Some of the notebooks opened, and one in particular had the very strange images I had been drawing. Someone searched my bag for my wallet, but I knew it wasn't in there. It was wedged into my back pocket.

"Give us money! Now!" My muffled voice did nothing to make them listen. My hair was caught in rough gloves, and my arms pinned to my sides.

I was pushed up against the wall. I even tried reaching for my back pocket to give them my wallet and run, but my wrists were burning from the harsh grip. The man in front of me was exactly how I would have pictured any thief.

My heart ponding in my chest, the hand moved and something glinting caught my eye. I felt the sharp pain of the knife slice my cheek and warm blood drip down.

I wrestled against my opponent, but with no avail. The pain in my cheek still burning, I tried kicking out my legs, which would have worked, if I had run faster.

I was tossed to the ground, coughing and sputtering blood. My breaths were deep, but soon became wheezes.

My face was punched as I tried to stand back up. I turned to crawl away, but my feeble attempt crumbled when I was thrown against the brick wall of a building.

Barely being able to take in air, I was lifted off the ground by my neck. Air was no longer entering my lungs. Choking and desperately trying to breathe, black spots started clouding my vision.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

Eyes still open, I saw someone else enter the alley. I was suddenly dropped and hit the ground hard. I heard people landing blows and the sound of objects crashing. I had my eyes open, but it was too dark to see anything clearly.

Finally it grew quiet, and I heard a rustling sound. I opened my eyes to see the outline of a figure looming over me. I slowly moved away, but was too tired to protest when I was lifted off the ground. An arm was under my shoulders and the other under my knees.

I let my head dangle backwards and suddenly felt a rush of cool air. Bright light seeped through my closed eyelids. I blinked a couple of times before leaving my eyes open. The light was too bright for my dark adjusted eyes. Was it daytime already?

No, it couldn't have been. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. Suddenly I started to panic.

"Where am I?" I questioned to no one in particular. I saw two men standing a few feet away, one taller than the other. I looked to the other side to see who was carrying me, which was another man, shorter than the other two, with blue eyes staring at her.

"Um, just take it easy." the tallest one said. "You're safe here."

"Here? Where is here?" I questioned. I needed to get home. Why am I here with three strangers.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

I started taking in quick breaths and one of the men motioned for the one that was carrying me to put me down. Slowly, I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, hands still on my back. I closed my eyes and opened them again, making sure this was real.

I licked my chapped lips and turned around to face the man behind me. Being the short twenty-two-year-old I was, he towered a few inches over me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "for saving me."

He nodded his head and offered a small smile.

"What's your name?" I asked, so I could stop comparing everyone by their heights.

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Castiel."

I noticed he held my blue bag and he offered it to me. I took the bag and opened it, finding all of my things in place. I zipped it up again and lifted my hand to my face. It came away red.

"Cass, you mind fixing that up?" One of the two men asked. Castiel lifted two fingers to my head and placed them between my eyebrows. Giving him a confused look, I felt the blood clear from my face and the bruise on my cheek heal.

"Um..." I was totally confused at what had just happened. Did he just... heal me?

I turned to face the other two.

The shorter-than-the-other man said, "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my younger brother, Sam."

I eyed them both carefully. "Tamara."

They nodded and I walked over to them. "Do you want to explain what's going on here?" I whispered.

"Um, sure. Take a seat." Sam motioned to a chair a few feet away. I sat down and tapped my fingers on my knees. I was sitting in a room with three strangers. Wow.

Castiel started going through my bag and pulling things out while Dean gave him a glare. Sam sighed.

"Are you OK?" he asked me, his brown eyes boring into my green ones.

"Uh, yes. I think so. But, how did he heal me?" I gestured to Castiel, who was flipping nonchalantly through one of my notebooks. That one in particular, I didn't lat anyone look at.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, making the two brothers jump.

Wide-eyed, Castiel looked up at me, but the book was already open, and turned to a quite grotesque page. Cass held the book out in front of him, showing them all the crazy scribbles and symbols I had drawn on there. I stood and walked over, snatching the notebook from his hands.

Everyone was staring at me now. Great. Now they probably thought I was crazy. Then again, Castiel did just heal me, so I probably _was_ crazy.

I sighed and offered the book to Dean. He flipped through it, staring at all the notes and words, symbols and scribbles on each page, front and back. He looked back up at me with green eyes that matched mine.

"What are these?" he asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer. I hesitated a moment before answering, not really sure what to say.

"I don't know." I replied, shaking my head. "I just started drawing them in class one day and then I started to have dreams about them."

"What kind of dreams?" Castiel asked her flipping through another one of her full-on crazy notebooks.

"Crazy ones. Very... vivid. There were these, things. They're eyes were..." I stopped and Castiel looked up as well as the boys.

"Black?" Dean finished for me. I nodded and went over to my bag, pulling out an actual sketch book, where I actally drew important things.

I went over to Castiel and studied his face. For a few minutes I stood there, just staring.

"Tamara? Are you, uh, are you OK?" Sam asked her. She brushed off his question.

"Castiel." She tried the name. "I've heard it before. Or seen it. You."

Cass seemed confused a bit, and the boys even more.

"Where might you have seen me?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You are something... powerful. You have been in my dreams before. Well, I've heard your voice."

"I am an angel of the Lord." he said. She took in a breath. She wasn't too surprised. Why was she drawing these things?

As if to answer her question, Dean said, "Is she a prophet?" He was looking at Cass waiting for an answer.

"No," Castiel said. "she is something far different."

_Oh, great._


End file.
